


Sing me to sleep

by whysostileswhy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Illnesses, Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysostileswhy/pseuds/whysostileswhy
Summary: Jakaś jego część wiedziała, że była błędem. Tracił ostatnie resztki swojego człowieczeństwa. To nie było w porządku.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie, zgoda uzyskana, link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1667930

Stiles usiadł w ostatnim rzędzie, nigdy nie ośmielił się podejść bliżej. Nie mógł zrobić nic poza uśmiechnięciem się do siebie, żeby zbliżyć się do sceny. Nie chciał aby mężczyzna na scenie dowiedział się, że tu był, nie chciał żeby wiedział, że on zawsze przychodzi na każdy jego występ.  
"Isaac jest taki niesamowity" młoda dziewczyna w rzędzie przed nim szepnęła do swojej matki. On chciał się zgodzić. Isaac poprawiał się, stawał się coraz lepszy. Oglądał jak młody mężczyzna na scenie wkłada całego siebie w jego muzykę, delikatnie przekazując słowa do mikrofonu i śpiewając.  
Minęło trochę czasu od kiedy stał obok fortepianu podczas gdy Isaac grał z jasnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Isaac zawsze był typem, który szukał uwagi i aprobaty. Stiles pamiętał dzień, w którym Isaac wdarł się do jego mieszkania, zachwycony tym, że uzyskał zgodę na wydanie własnego CD, zamiast kontynuowania małych występów i filmików na YouTube. Świętowali. Te wspomnienia zmusiły Stilesa do wzięcia głębszego oddechu w celu uspokojenia się. Zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się na głosie Isaaca. Tęsknił za nim. Oh, jak on za nim tęsknił. Tęsknił za byciem inspiracją dla pragnienia Isaaca związanego z pisaniem piosenek miłosnych. Teraz tylko on był powodem, przez który Isaac miał taki zbolały wyraz twarzy i śpiewał o załamanym sercu. I to sprawiało, że Stiles czuł się gorzej niż zwykle.  
On miał swój powód, dla którego zerwał z chłopakiem, który sprawił, że jego życie było warte przeżycia. Stałe przypomnienie tkwiło na jego nadgarstku, nigdy nie zostało usunięte. Pozostał w tyle, po prostu obserwując mężczyznę i pragnąc niczego więcej jak tylko przytulenia. Powiedzenia, jak bardzo się bał.  
Stiles wstał, opuścił salę koncertową. Nucił melodię, którą grał Isaac i wyszedł na deszcz. W ostatnim czasie padało i to pasowało. Rozejrzał się dookoła za swoim Jeep'em. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jeździł, nie mógł i jego kluczyki zostały zabrane tygodnie temu. Samochód jego ojca czekał na dole schodów, tak powiedział mężczyzna przez telefon. Stiles wsiadł na miejsce pasażera i zamknął drzwi od samochodu.  
"Mogłeś zostać dłużej, dzieciaku" John wyciągnął rękę, żeby delikatnie pomasować głowę syna.  
"Nie mogłem tego znieść" Stiles pozwolił swojej głowie spojrzeć znowu w kierunku okna.  
"Możemy już wracać". Cisza zapadła, gdy tylko miasto zaczęło znikać.  
***  
Muzyka dobiegająca z jego słuchawek była łagodna. Próbował sobie przypomnieć dlaczego sprawiała, że był smutny. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że kojarzy tę muzykę. Nucił ją dalej. Nie przestawał próbować pisać, wiedział, że musi skończyć ten list. Robienie tego stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Jego ojciec mówił, że może to zrobić, Scott zawsze zgłaszał się na ochotnika, nawet Melissa oferowała swoją pomoc, ale odmawiał im wszystkim.  
Pisał ten list latami. Zajmował on cały zeszyt. Stiles zauważył, że był na końcówce. Mógł wrócić do początku, przeczytać jak wyglądało jego życie z chłopakiem o imieniu Isaac. Jakie niesamowite miał życie, nawet jeśli był strasznie wystraszony, gdy usłyszał swoją diagnozę. Miał wtedy tyle nadziei, teraz nie zostało jej ani trochę. Zrezygnował i pogodził się ze śmiercią.  
Z każdym słowem stawał się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Nie mógł złożyć ich w całość, nadać im sensu, nie mógł pisać nigdy więcej. Dlaczego musiał stracić wszystko? Dlaczego to przytrafiło się własnie jemu?  
Stiles krzyczał, gdy rzucił zeszyt i długopis wzdłuż pokoju. Krzyczał, gdy przewrócił stół. Nie wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał hałas tłuczonego szkła. Słuchawki wypadły mu z uszu, odtwarzacz CD prawie spadł z jego łóżka. Nie czuł bólu, gdy wyciągał przewody ze swojej ręki. Pielęgniarki jednak szybko pędziły żeby go uspokoić. Jakaś jego część wiedziała, że była błędem. Tracił ostatnie resztki swojego człowieczeństwa. To nie było w porządku.  
***  
Otworzył swoje oczy. Słuchał muzyki granej przez odtwarzacz CD na stoliku obok niego. Nie wiedział skąd to pochodzi, po prostu tu było. Nie potrafił umiejscowić tego dźwięku gdziekolwiek, ale wydawał się znajomy. Jak jakieś odległe wspomnienie. Wyczuł uścisk na swojej dłoni i spojrzał w dół. Jakaś ręka trzymała jego dłoń. To sprawiło, że przeniósł swoje spojrzenie wyżej.  
"Cześć. Wiesz kim jestem?" Niebieskie oczy kryły w sobie tyle zdenerwowania, Stiles nie wiedział dlaczego. Chciał wiedzieć kim jest ta osoba, co ten chłopak tutaj robi.  
"Nie" Odpowiedział. Mały uśmiech na twarzy tego drugiego zniknął wraz z tymi słowami.  
"Moje imię to Isaac, Isaac Lahey. Jestem osobą, która wykonuje tę piosenkę z odtwarzacza CD." Stiles przeniósł swoje spojrzenie z odtwarzacza na Isaaca.  
"Podoba mi się" Uśmiechnął się Stiles. To była jedyna piosenka, której słuchał i nawet nie wiedział dlaczego.  
"Tak mówił twój tata. Napisałeś ją dla mnie" Głos Isaaca był łagodny.  
"Przychodziłeś na każdy mój koncert, nigdy mi o tym nie mówiąc. Byłeś moim największym wsparciem, ale nigdy nie pozwoliłeś żebym ja mógł wspierać ciebie." Stiles zastanawiał się dlaczego blondyn płacze. Wyciągnął rękę, aby otrzeć jego łzy.  
"Gorący faceci nie powinni płakać." Nie mógł powstrzymać tych słów przed wyjściem z jego ust.  
"Właśnie tak to się zaczęło. Nie będziesz pamiętał." Isaac wziął głęboki oddech. "Byłem na komisariacie policji, płakałem. Mój tata zmarł i oni próbowali wszytko uporządkować, włączając w to zbieranie informacji o tym, że mój ojciec maltretował mnie. Twoje pierwsze słowa skierowane do mnie to "Gorący faceci nie powinni płakać" i wręczenie mi chusteczki." Stiles patrzył na Isaaca.  
"My..." Stiles marszczył brwi, gdy próbował znaleźć słowo, którego szukał.  
"Umawialiśmy się. Właściwie, byliśmy zaręczeni. Ale ty po prostu powiedziałeś, że nie możesz tak dłużej i odszedłeś. Minął rok zanim dowiedziałem się dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Odwiedzałem cię każdego dnia, każdego dnia przeprowadzaliśmy tę samą rozmowę. Miałem nadzieję, że te leki w końcu zadziałają, że pomogą ci pamiętać Stilesa, którym byłeś. Jednak każdego dnia miałem mniej i mniej nadziei, bo ciągle cię traciłem." Isaac zrobił przerwę na oddech. "Nawet jeśli leki działały... to nie wyleczyły cię do końca."  
"Jest w porządku" Stiles zamrugał, próbując owinąć swoje ramiona wokół drugiego mężczyzny. Czuł się taki mały w objęciach blondyna.  
"Kocham cię, Stiles. Jeśli jest jakaś rzecz o której nie chcę żebyś zapomniał, to własnie jest to." Ktoś zapukał do pokoju. To była pielęgniarka, która miała na swojej twarzy smutny uśmiech, kiedy Isaac pocałował go w czoło przed tym jak wyszedł.  
To było jak ich ostatnie pożegnanie. Zupełnie jakby nie było pisane im zobaczyć się ponownie.  
"To miło mieć kogoś kto cię odwiedza." Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się do niego, plakietka na jej ubraniu mówiła, że ma na imię Melissa.  
"Ktoś mnie odwiedził?" Stiles zamrugał, a uśmiech zniknął z twarzy pielęgniarki.  
***  
Isaac stał i gapił się na nagrobek. Próbował nie płakać, jednak nie udało mu się. Nie mógł utrzymać się w jednym kawałku. Czuł rękę na swoim ramieniu, odwrócił się i płakał opierając się o klatkę piersiową szeryfa.  
"Dalej, Isaac. Chodźmy do domu, Melissa martwi się o ciebie" Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w blondyna, który był dla niego jak trzeci syn, potem zerkając na nagrobek, który znajdował się przed nim.  
"Tęsknię za nim." Isaac nie przestał płakać.  
"I wiem, że on za tobą też." John Stilinski poklepał plecy młodszego chłopaka. "Nigdy nie zapominaj tego, że cię kochał."  
"Jakbym mógł zapomnieć? Ten głupek zdecydował, że będę o tym pamiętać na wieczność." Isaac śmiał się przez łzy ocierając swoje łzy. "Dobrze, chodźmy stąd." Poszedł za starszym mężczyzną do domu, wiedząc, że to jedyne miejsce, w którym może znaleźć wsparcie.  
Rzucił szybko okiem na grób, czytając imię osoby, która tam spoczywa i wiadomość. Delikatnie skinął głową zanim przeniósł spojrzenie w stronę, w którą szedł.

Stiles Stilinski  
08.04.1994 - 17.10.2020  
Zawsze będę cię kochał, Isaac Lahey


End file.
